Femslash100: Various Drabbles
by Julie Ann Pope
Summary: A collection of various Sarah Jane/Maria drabbles I've written using prompts from LJ's Femslash100
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: This series of drabbles was originally published on LiveJournal from 19 May 2011 - 15 June 2011.

*

My Last Breath

Prompt: challenge #261 - slow

Note: Companion piece to 'This Crazy Life'

These final painful days go by ever so slowly, in stark contrast to the way I've lived my life. I finally have time to reflect on my experiences and the decisions I've made, knowing that I cannot change a single one.

The final hours are drawn out, like my laboured breaths, and every second filled with some memory or other. I look upon dying as yet another experience and not something to get too maudlin over.

I feel my heartbeat begin to slow and I know my time is nearly over, thoughts of you the last thing on my mind.

*

This Crazy Life

Prompt: challenge #262 - fast

Note: Prequel to 'My Last Breath'

The trouble with this crazy life, filled with aliens and travels in time and space, was that it made the days go by so very fast. The days bled into weeks, months and then years and before you realised it, you were a fully fledged adult with responsibilities of your own.

Sometimes you felt as though you needed to make a conscious effort to pause for breath, to work out where you were going next and where you'd just come from. You therefore weren't too surprised to find yourself waking up in her bed during those all too brief moments.


	2. Chapter Two

Your Other Half

Prompt: challenge #273 - shadow

Note: Maria POV.

I'll always be in the shadows compared to the great Sarah Jane Smith.

Sometimes that's to our advantage; I can get around some of our more hostile visitors while they keep a closer eye on you. I'm also less vulnerable if they don't understand how to use me to get to you.

But for once it would be nice to walk out into the sunshine holding your hand. I hide away in the shadows like we're doing something wrong, no one really understanding that I'm not your shadow; I'm your other half.

Then again, maybe they're one and the same?

*

In You I Trust

Prompt: challenge #271 - trust

Note: SJ POV.

I trust you with the secrets of the universe and that you will be humane whenever it chooses to show its bad side.

I trust you with the gift of friendship and that you'll be there when you are needed the most, even though you are thousands of miles away.

I trust you to make the right decisions for yourself, no matter what anyone else thinks.

In the near future I'll even trust you with my fragile heart; that you'll never hurt me, love me completely and treat me the best way you know how.

It's myself I don't trust.


	3. Chapter Three

The Nightmare

Prompt: challenge #266 - rise

Maria lay in bed half propped up on her elbow, her chin rested in her hand. She watched the gentle rise and fall of Sarah Jane's chest as her heart did its duty; pumping round blood and oxygen. Maria delicately placed her hand over the vital organ and let it rise and fall in sync. She closed her eyes as though in prayer and willed whatever powerful entities the universe held, they would keep this woman's heart beating forever more. Maria had awoken during the last moments of a dream; and the hollow feeling of grief left an indelible impression.

*

One Direction

Prompt: challenge #267 - up

Hurry up - running for your lives. Cheer up - when the universe wasn't so kind. Look up - at the stars in wonder. Break up - because of what other people think. Talk up - that you're getting through it okay. Dress up - for your first date with each other. Big up - your life away from her so that she doesn't worry about you. Push up - your confidence and swallow your pride. Fold up - the secret love letters she sends to you. Hold up - the flight she's leaving on so you can win her back. Grow up - and tell her that you love her.

*

Memory Box

Prompt: challenge #268 - save

She kept a memory box stuffed to the brim with trinkets, photographs, letters, emails, and diary pages. Various ticket stubs, chocolate wrappers and dried out flowers were squashed between layers. Maria Jackson saved everything she had ever received from Sarah Jane and mementoes from any time they had spent together. Maria supposed most people would think she was a little odd holding on to these things but late at night, in the cold long months of winter they gave her some kind of comfort; that the woman who was once so central in her life hadn't been just a dream.


	4. Chapter Four

Inevitable

Prompt: challenge #269 - inevitable

Author's Note: This was originally supposed to be for this week's femslash100 challenge, however the story took on a life of its own and merged itself with a previous idea I had, thus making one complete story.

I also desperately wanted to post something today on the one month anniversary of the day we lost Elisabeth Sladen. I still can't quite believe it's real and find it hard to get through an episode of SJA without shedding a tear or two. So this is for you Lis, thanks for being the person you were and for giving us the gorgeous, enigmatic and inspirational Sarah Jane Smith.

*

It was inevitable that someone would find out eventually; either by accident or from necessity. Maria had found it hardest to keep from her dad considering they were particularly close and that he was already aware of her other secret life involving aliens. She knew her mother would never accept it so she didn't feel quite so bad in that instance. Sarah Jane was more than used to keeping secrets about her life; briefly she guiltily thought of the few that she still kept from Maria despite their relationship. This one was the most painful to keep as she was finally truly happy; she had found someone who loved her completely and who was so compatible despite the age difference. But it was because of this vast age gap that they had kept it from everyone. Sarah Jane expected Chrissie would accuse her of all sorts; truth be told if the positions were reversed she would probably feel the same. She wasn't sure how the others would react, she liked to think that after some understandable surprise the boys and Alan would be accepting, especially after all they had seen and experienced in the past few years.

Looking back, Maria reflected that it was probably appropriate they had been forced to come out by aliens. Somehow the Berserker pendant had found its way into the open and attached itself to Maria. Her transformation was quite advanced by the time anyone realised what was happening. Alan and Chrissie desperately pleaded with their daughter to remember the good times they had when she was a little girl and when they were together as a happy family. Luke recalled the day he was born and how Maria was the first person he ever spoke to. He also said that he had now come to think of her like a sister and someone he could go to for support and advice. Clyde hid behind his usual jokey persona but everyone could see how truly emotional he was. He still vividly remembered helping his dad break through the Berserker's hold several years ago and hoped Maria was strong enough do the same.

Sarah Jane spoke of her first meeting with Maria and how she wouldn't take no for an answer even when she pushed her away. A spark of the real Maria came through and Sarah Jane recalled another memory, this time of an adventure they had shared on their own. More of Maria came back and she managed to gasp out a pained "Help Me..." Sarah Jane dug deeper into her emotions and pulled out a memory of an afternoon they had spent together that hadn't involved aliens or saving the world. No one else would know it was also the afternoon of their first kiss. Sarah Jane hoped the implication of that memory would get through to Maria somehow. The younger woman looked her lover square in the eye and whispered "I remember..." before being taken over by the Berserker once again.

Sarah Jane's lip trembled and tears began to fall from her eyes. She realised that to completely get Maria back and break the spell she would have to reveal far more than was comfortable. She spoke softly in an attempt to avoid everyone around them overhearing but they were all too close and heard every heartbreaking word. Sarah Jane recalled the first time they made love, how they both felt whole and complete lying in each others arms afterwards. Sarah Jane poured all her love into telling Maria exactly how she felt in those hours together.

Chrissie gasped in shock which quickly turned to anger and disgust. Fortunately Alan held her back from punching Sarah Jane. He realised that whatever she was saying was bringing his daughter back from the Berserker's influence. He wanted his little girl safe, revelations and consequences could be dealt with later. Chrissie gave up struggling as she watched Maria collapse into Sarah Jane's arms. The older woman wrapped her arms tightly around her lover and sobbed for all she was worth.

After a few moments they pulled away from each other and Sarah cupped her hand around Maria's cheek. She looked at the younger woman lovingly. "I thought I'd lost you..." she whispered. Maria shook her head and more tears fell from her eyes. She leant forward and kissed Sarah Jane passionately. Chrissie snapped and broke free from Alan's restraining hold. She stormed up to where Sarah Jane and Maria stood, still wrapped up in each other to notice her approach. She grabbed Sarah Jane's coat by the scruff and dragged the two apart. There were lots of tears and yelling for several minutes before Alan, Luke and Clyde diffused the situation between them.

They had a lot of explaining to do, more tears and no doubt more shouting to come, but Maria was safely free of the Berserker's grip and was back in Sarah Jane's arms. Of course the fallout had been inevitable in the end, but Maria wouldn't have changed anything about her relationship with the most amazing woman she had ever met. She just hoped that her parents would see that one day too.


	5. Chapter Five

The following drabbles are from an unfinished Tarot Card Challenge, first published on LJ on 15 16 September 2009. The first is a Sarah Jane/Maria/Rani OT3, which is not really my usual style.

*

17 - The Star ( _the_ _picture on the card depicts a naked woman kneeling by water, one foot is on the land and one foot is in the water. the pool of water refers to the subconscious. the land refers to the material world. She renews both._ )

Rani was the here and now; accessible and convenient. Maria was buried deep in her soul, the past and far away. The two worlds were about to go supernova and Sarah Jane wasn't sure she could choose between them.

In the aftermath there was no need to choose. The mass of stellar energy fused the three women together. They both needed her as much as she them and each other. Sarah renewed them both as they did her. They were both so very different and yet the same, two halves of her whole, and a third of each other's soul.

*

21 - The World ( _the_ _picture on the card depicts a wreath surrounding a naked woman. in some decks this wreath is a basilisk biting its own tail; this basilisk is sometimes also called an ouroboros_ )

The cycle would never be broken; theirs was an ouroboros of love.

It always begins at the end, with Sarah Jane sacrificing herself for the greater good and leaving behind a heart-broken Maria. And then out of the pain and grief, like a phoenix rising from the flames, it begins again. The moment their eyes meet across the street as 13 year old Maria lifts cardboard boxes from a removal van, their fate is sealed. Time and space fills in the gaps, allowing the years unseen to be seen and the unbreakable, unending bond of love to be forged forever.


End file.
